South Italy
Lovino Vargas '(born March 17th, 1988) is a talk show host from Rome, Italy. He moved over to California, USA to be with siblings Feliciano Vargas, Divinita Vargas and Niccolo Vargas in 2008, with the siblings being the grandchildren of Meraviglie Productions' CEO Julius Vargas. Lovino's claim to fame however is his talk show ''The Lovino Vargas Show ''(first aired May 14th, 2010), where he provides a more critical perspective of the media and other issues. ''Early Life Born in Naples in the Southern Italian region of Campania, Lovino is the son of Cesarino and Gabriella Vargas and the grandson of Julius Vargas, the CEO of Meraviglie Productions. Unlike his siblings, Lovino didn't receive any coaching in acting or singing for unspecified reasons. There has been speculation that Lovino Vargas didn't have the talent to pursue either career while others believed that as the oldest Vargas, he was to aim towards becoming Meraviglie Productions' CEO in future. Lovino Vargas has not confirmed either one of these theories. Those close to the Vargas family have stated that "because Lovino wasn't getting the same training as his siblings, he's grown up jealous and bitter", which Lovino has denied, though his often described as negative personality may suggest otherwise. Relatives have noted that his younger brother Feliciano was the favourite within the Vargas family and the most doted upon by Julius Vargas, which made Lovino feel overshadowed. In many events that the Vargas family attended when visiting America, Lovino Vargas was often notably absent. He stated in an interview his reasoning for not attending when he was younger was because he had "absolutely no interest whatsoever in Hollywood and its' parties." While Feliciano and Divinita were getting involved in the acting and singing industry, what Lovino was doing remains for the most part a mystery. When asked about his childhood, Lovino refused to speak out about it and even snapped at interviewers everytime a question regarding his teenage years arose. His most-used excuse for this was "I'm a good big brother now and that's all people need to know!" which aroused speculation that in the past, his relationship with his siblings was not a good one. In 2010 soon after the first airing of The Lovino Vargas Show, people have come forth claiming to have known Lovino when he was a teenager. They told the press that Lovino used to be involved in street gangs and spent most of his teenage years getting into fights, smoking and pick-pocketing. In 2005, Lovino was admitted into hospital with many injuries including a broken leg and it has been speculated that he had been attacked by one of the rival gangs. However, Lovino has denied these claims and speculation and insisted that his injuries were simply an accident. His parents backed up his statement and said that Lovino Vargas would never get involved in gang activity. In 2008, Lovino, Feliciano, Divinita and Niccolo Vargas all moved over to California, USA to officially sign up to Meraviglie Productions. It was only in 2010 that Lovino demanded Julius Vargas to give him his own TV show. ''Career'' Unlike his siblings, Lovino did not get a career right away but he did get himself an agent, who was said to have given him inspiration to try pursue an acting career and sent him off to many auditions. Lovino didn't get any parts and has since fired that agent. This agent whose name remains disclosed, confirmed that Lovino just didn't have the ability to act well unlike his siblings. On April 1st 2010, Meraviglie Productions announced that a new talk show would be up on the air the following month and it was rumoured that Lovino Vargas was involved. This was confirmed ten days later when Lovino announced: :: "I have been chosen to be the host of my very own show. The name is the show is The Lovino Vargas Show, ''which will showcase me interviewing other celebrities, reviewing movies and albums, discussing the latest gossip and artists performing too! There'll be a different guest each episode so all of you should tune in, dammit." The very first episode of ''The Lovino Vargas Show aired on May 14th, 2010 and it received mixed reviews from critics. Some have criticised Lovino's personality, saying that 'he is too foulmouthed and negative for a host of a talk show' and feel that his nature would drive away guests from wanting to be on his show in future. Lovino shot back at these reviews: "Well, fuck that. I'd rather give an honest opinion than sugarcoat my words and have some loser think their rom-com is great when it's actually shit." Lovino was praised by other reviewers for being honest and that his opinion is a 'breath of fresh air' from most other talk show hosts who aim to be upbeat in their personality. His more cynical approach to media has given him a good fan following, who find his opinions to either be entertaining due to his insulting nature or relatable in that he will acknowledge freely if somthing's bad. Some critics highlighted that Lovino Vargas does actually have a keen eye for the media in that for the most part, his statements do have accuracy and when he does give out good reviews, what's being reviewed is actually good. However, some celebrities have refused to go onto The Lovino Vargas Show in fear of the critique Lovino has in store for them. Lovino has since lashed out at such guests saying "If you can't take criticism, then you better get the fuck out of this industry fast." Rumours have sprung up that Lovino Vargas may be hosting a reality television series in near future. There has been no confirmation as of yet. When members of Meraviglie Productions and Auswahl Corporation were staying for a week at Disneyland, he hosted a contest which was said to have abruptly ended when he and Arthur Kirkland threw buzzers at each other's heads. A fight was close to breaking out but Lovino fled the scene. On a recent episode of The Lovino Vargas Show, Lovino Vargas fainted on the set of his show after hearing Divinita's announcement, declaring that she was having a baby. This is the first time any talk show host has fainted on the set of their own show. Lovino refuses to make any comments about the incident, however. ''Personal Life'' Lovino is said to be living with his younger sister Divinita Vargas, who is speculated to get on with him better than their brother Feliciano. While he still denies being jealous of his siblings, Lovino has stated that he does care a lot for his siblings with the media labelling Lovino the 'Cockblock' that interferes with his siblings' love lives. He doesn't deny this however, preferring to be an overprotective older brother. Also he announced that he doesn't want 'just anyone getting directly involved with any members of the Vargas family' and that he 'wants to like the people his siblings may express interest in dating'. Despite interviewing being part of his current occupation, Lovino Vargas dislikes interviews and rarely talks openly about his personal life. He doesn't like interacting with his fans in general as most fans have reported that Lovino has a reluctance to sign autographs or take photographs with fans, instead having a tendency to dismiss them. Others have claimed Lovino to be sexist towards men as he is more critical of other males and has a lot more open praise towards females, especially female celebrities. Lovino can also be regularly spotted in designer clothing stores and has often made emphasis on his preference to wear expensive fashionable clothing and keep up with the trends. This has led to the press claiming Lovino Vargas to be a 'Materialistic Diva', which was a claim Lovino said wasn't going to stop him from buying expensive items. Recently, Lovino was seen out with friends and was overheard telling them that he has a fear of theme park rides. He stated that he heard way too many stories as a young child where things went wrong with the functioning of the rides and people got hurt. When asked about it, Lovino did admit he wasn't fond of rides but denied being scared of them. However he was seen incredibly reluctant and paranoid about getting on a carousel at a local park. Outside of family, Lovino appears to be friends with Antonio Carriedo and Camille Peralta i Marquès, having been seen out with them numerous times. The former is his agent, who has been speculated to be romantically involved with Lovino due to Antonio's affectionate behaviour towards him and the usually critical though reserved Lovino often said to appear more open in his presence. Lovino has denied these rumours and stated that Antonio is nothing more than his agent and a friend. He went on further to state outright that he 'does not swing that way and this relationship speculation is stupid and pointless'. The true nature of their relationship has been debated by the tabloids and remains uncertain. Recently, Lovino has moved in with Antonio, who is also neighbours with Arthur and Peter Kirkland. Lovino has also started to confirm his relationship with Antonio as of recently also. Lovino is also commonly seen with Matthieu Williams and Gilbert Beilschmidt and appears closer to the former, despite Gilbert making claims that he and Lovino are "BFFL", stating in a recent interview that 'he Lovino wants in my pants. But he'll never admit it. He loves mich, see, but he doesn't want to upset Toni Antonio by admitting it.' Lovino has denied these words of Gilbert's however, though it has sparked rumours about the pair. ''Trivia'' *Lovino has a pet turtle named Turtlenito. Aside from Turtlenito, Lovino claims not to be interested in pets. *His favourite food is tomatoes. *Lovino's favourite gelato flavour is cioccolato all'azteca (chocolate infused with pepper and cinnamon) *He and his brother Feliciano share birthdays, but were born in different years. *Lovino is said to be a big fan of Sadik Adnan's novels. *Lovino's curl is said to be his 'erogenous zone'. *Like his father, Lovino is said to be allergic to wasp stings. *It's rumoured that he used to have Choreia as a child. *He has two piercings: an industrial on his left ear and a nipple piercing. *Lovino is the first talk show host to faint in the midst of filming the show. *He's said to be distantly related to the Bonnefoy family, with Francis being his fourth cousin. *The initials of his name LSTV contain the same initials as his talk show name. Original Application Country: South Italy Human name: Lovino Vargas Age: 22 Birthday: March 17 Personality: Lovino is well-behaved around women but when around men, he is a lot snappier and generally irritated more by their presence. He is all talk though and can’t really stand up to others that well, perhaps being just as cowardly as his brother. Lovino is quite lazy and tends to let his managers do all the running around for him. His main claim to fame is through his foul mouth however, being known to snap at those around him and generally criticise everything even when on the air. Most of his fans actually appreciate this though, as Lovino apparently voices what the audience really thinks. Lovino is also in huge envy of his brother Feliciano, but refuses to admit to this. He only really got his own talk show because he bitched enough times to get given a job despite having little acting or musical talent. Despite being rather cynical and irritable, he does have his own ways of showing he cares for those around him, like being protective of his siblings from those he doesn’t like. Another note about Lovino is that he isn’t exactly open to trying a lot of new things and he has a regular habit of going almost broke due to bad spending habits. Job: Talk Show Host on ‘The Lovino Vargas Show’, which airs twice a week on Friday nights with the second showing being a repeat of that week’s episode being on a Sunday afternoon. Talents: He’s very good at speaking his exact opinion on the show and he’s rarely ever speechless, even if his rebuttal often fails more than succeeds. Lovino is able to stick true to himself even when he’s not a constant people pleaser. His fans seem to enjoy his cynicism regarding the topics he talks about on his show, though it’s made the show notorious for getting complaints about Lovino being too harsh about certain views. So he has a bit of a talent for going near or flat out crossing the line, making his show have a more unique view on the media world, not constantly praising every celebrity that walks into the studio. his show’s the south park of all talk shows Hey, Mel-Girl here! I'll be editing this page in the near future, thanks~ ''South Italy/Lovino Vargas is an ADMINISTRATOR.'